memory_alphafandomcom-20200223-history
Star Trek: The Next Generation (Pocket)
– |year = Various }} has been published in novel form by Pocket Books since 1987 in the USA, under license from Paramount Pictures. Summary Pocket Books was the first publisher given license by Paramount Pictures to produce a series of original novels and episode novelizations based on , starting in the late 1980s. Nearly all TNG novels, technical publications and adaptations have been part of this ongoing series. Novel list Novelizations * * * * * * * * * * Numbered # Ghost Ship # The Peacekeepers # The Children of Hamlin # Survivors # Strike Zone # Power Hungry # Masks # The Captains' Honor # A Call to Darkness # A Rock and a Hard Place # Gulliver's Fugitives # Doomsday World # The Eyes of the Beholders # # Fortune's Light # # Boogeymen # Q-in-Law # Perchance to Dream # Spartacus # Chains of Command # Imbalance # War Drums # Nightshade # Grounded # The Romulan Prize # Guises of the Mind # Here There Be Dragons # Sins of Commission # Debtors' Planet # Foreign Foes # # Balance of Power # # The Romulan Stratagem # Into the Nebula # The Last Stand # Dragon's Honor # Rogue Saucer # # Invasion! #2: The Soldiers of Fear # Infiltrator # A Fury Scorned # The Death of Princes # Intellivore # To Storm Heaven # Q Continuum #1: Q-Space # Q Continuum #2: Q-Zone # Q Continuum #3: Q-Strike # # Double Helix #1: # Double Helix #2: Vectors # Double Helix #3: Red Sector # Double Helix #4: # Double Helix #5: Double or Nothing # Double Helix #6: The First Virtue # The Forgotten War # Gemworld, Book One # Gemworld, Book Two # Tooth and Claw # Diplomatic Implausibility # Maximum Warp #1: Dead Zone # Maximum Warp #2: Forever Dark Unnumbered * (TNG Giant #1) * Vendetta (TNG Giant #2) * * * The Devil's Heart * Dark Mirror * Q-Squared * * * Day of Honor ** #1: Ancient Blood * Ship of the Line * Starfleet Academy ** The Best and the Brightest * * The Captain's Table ** #2: Dujonian's Hoard * The Dominion War ** #1: Behind Enemy Lines ** #3: Tunnel Through the Stars * Triangle: Imzadi II * I, Q * The Valiant * The Genesis Wave ** The Genesis Wave, Book One ** The Genesis Wave, Book Two ** The Genesis Wave, Book Three ** Genesis Force * Section 31 ** * Gateways ** #3: Doors Into Chaos ** What Lay Beyond (conclusion) * Immortal Coil * A Hard Rain * The Battle of Betazed * Do Comets Dream? * Signature Edition ** Pantheon ** The Q Continuum ** Imzadi Forever ** The Hand of Kahless * Engines of Destiny * The Lost Era ** The Buried Age * The Sky's the Limit *''Slings and Arrows'' (eBooks) # A Sea of Troubles # The Oppressor's Wrong # The Insolence of Office # That Sleep of Death # A Weary Life # A Time to… series *''Star Trek: A Time to...'' (set during the months leading up to ) **''…Be Born'' **''…Die'' **''…Sow'' **''…Harvest'' **''…Love'' **''…Hate'' **''…Kill'' **''…Heal'' **''A Time for War, A Time for Peace'' Post-''Nemesis'' novels :See also: Star Trek: Titan, * Death in Winter * * Q&A * Before Dishonor * Greater than the Sum * Star Trek: Destiny (crossover event) * Losing the Peace * Indistinguishable from Magic * Typhon Pact ** Paths of Disharmony ** The Struggle Within ** Plagues of Night ** Raise the Dawn ** Brinkmanship ** Zero Sum Game * Cold Equations ** ** Silent Weapons ** The Body Electric * The Stuff of Dreams (eBook) * Star Trek: The Fall (crossover event) * The Light Fantastic * Takedown * Armageddon's Arrow * Star Trek: Prey *#''Hell's Heart'' *#''The Jackal's Trick'' *#''The Hall of Heroes'' * Headlong Flight * Hearts and Minds * Available Light * Collateral Damage ( ) cs:Pocket TNG de:Star Trek: The Next Generation (Romane) it:Star Trek: The Next Generation (Pocket) nl:Star Trek: The Next Generation (Pocket) Next Generation